1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electro-wetting display substrate and a method of manufacturing the electro-wetting display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an electro-wetting display substrate of an electro-wetting display panel and a method of manufacturing the electro-wetting display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electro-wetting display apparatus (“EWD”) has been developed. The EWD includes aqueous liquid and non-aqueous liquid disposed in a pixel. In the EWD, a voltage is applied to the aqueous liquid (for example, water) to change a surface tension of the water, and then the non-aqueous liquid (for example, oil) is moved to transmit light through the pixel.
The EWD controls movement of oil based on a voltage difference between electrodes to control light transmittance. The oil moves toward to an electrode provided with substantially the same voltage as one of the electrodes and disposed adjacent to a side of another of the electrodes having a different voltage.
When the voltage difference between the electrodes is zero (0), the oil does not move. Thus, the light provided from outside does not pass through the pixel covered by the oil such that the EWD displays black image.
When the voltage difference between the electrodes is not zero (0), the oil moves due to a surface tension of the water such that the pixel is not covered by the oil. When the pixel is not covered by the oil, the light provided from outside transmits the pixel such that the EWD displays another state except the black state.
However, the EWD typically includes further elements such as an additional electrode, such that an aperture ratio of the pixel thereof may decrease.